Side to Side
by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Ginny & Luna notice Hermione is hiding something and force her to tell all. Who was she seeing? Was it him again! *Based on the Ariana Grande song of the same name*


_***AN* Here is part 3 of my Ariana Grande Series, I hope you like it. If you've just found this one, feel free to check out the other 2 .**_

_**DISCLAIMER: The characters etc. Are JK Rowlng's. The songs are Ariana Grande's. I have just mashed them together like pots of play doh! I own nada, I earn nada.**_

**Side to Side**

The door to Hermione Granger's bedroom slammed open. The young woman staggered in, wincing every other step. Her entire body ached, parts of her were stinging and all-in-all, she felt drained. As she flopped down on her bed, she looked at the clock on her bedside table seeing it say 05:00 and her mind ran through her memories, trying to remember when she last actually slept in her own bed. She couldn't remember when she'd last slept in all honesty. After setting an alarm for a few hour's time, she drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to remove her clothes or get under the covers.

The alarm went off far too soon as Hermione stirred, still in the same position that she had fallen into only hours before. She rolled herself off of her bed and to her feet, staggering to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Every movement she made elicited a wince or groan as the aches and pains she felt only grew worse. She turned on the shower, removed her clothes and placed them in the wash basket before stepping under the warm spray. Her body shuddered as the water hit her skin, muscles attempting to relax through the pain and fatigue they were experiencing. Hermione cleaned herself thoroughly and then spent a few minutes just standing under the water reflecting on her life.

After the war, she and Ron had tried the dating thing. It went well in the beginning, they were each other's support system after the battle and through all of the memorials, holding each other up through the hardest times they would ever experience. A few months after the memorials had finished and they were living together at Grimmauld Place, they started to realise that there was no real spark there. Sex was non-existent, it had happened once in their grief and never again. They realised that they were friends who had been thrown together in the tragedy. They weren't meant for a romantic relationship. They were _just _friends.

So they went back to just that. They split amicably into separate rooms in Grimmauld and carried on as if that moment was a little experiment and nothing more. There was no awkwardness or discomfort and the Golden Trio remained as they were. They spent a few more months together under the same roof but eventually, Hermione began to feel like she was out of place in their 'bachelor pad' and decided that she would find her own place to live. Whilst they were friends, the parade of women that went in and out of the home was… uncomfortable. She was also hindered from bringing anyone home when they found out who she lived with and she definitely didn't want the boys knowing when she was staying out. She wanted her own space to thoroughly enjoy herself.

She decided to buy a house in the muggle world, in North-West London. The pay out she received from the Ministry was more than enough to buy outright and live comfortably for the rest of her life. She could live freely and do whatever she wanted without having to worry about what Harry and Ron had to say. She was older than both of them, but they seemed to treat her like she was their little sister, wanting to 'approve' any bloke who went near her or even showed an interest. Sure, they did it out of love and they cared for her, but Merlin was it annoying!

Since she had moved out, Hermione had finally begun having her fun. She mostly went out in the muggle world, she was one third of the Golden Trio and she wanted to stay out of the press as much as possible. There, she was just a nameless girl looking to enjoy herself. She didn't have to hide or look over her shoulder, avoiding the flash bulbs. On her first night out, she made a few muggle friends who she then partied with on a regular basis. On these nights, she could do whatever she wanted and go as wild as she wished without any risk of being reprimanded or branded anything unsavoury.

She could meet all of the men she wanted without having to worry about a kiss-and-tell article ending up on the front page. She had seen it happen to both Ron and Harry and the amount of damage control they had had to do was ridiculous. She knew that she didn't want to settle down yet, she was enjoying herself and why not?! She had spent 7 years fearing for her life, she deserved to live it however she wanted.

She still went out with her wizarding friends regularly, but she held back, not getting too drunk and showing herself up. She was the Golden Girl and refused to fall from grace. Any photos that ended up in the papers were either completely innocent (lunches, sipping drinks nicely, helping friends when they were a bit worse for wear etc.) or planned (photo shoots for articles for the magazines). The particularly vulturous ones followed her particularly whenever they were out, trying their best to catch her out, they believed no one could be that perfect.

After spending far too long under the water, Hermione shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping one towel around her body and another around her hair, moving to the sink to brush her teeth. As she brushed, she grabbed her wand and spelled the condensation away from the mirror. What she saw shocked her enough to drop her toothbrush. Her neck was nearly black from all the love bites littered over her, her eyes continued to travel down and she noticed plenty of bruises over her shoulders and chest. She stepped back and dropped the towel, finally looking at her body properly and she noticed that her arms, stomach, and legs were covered in bruises and scratches, looking a little closer, she noticed some teeth indentations in a few places. She then turned around to try to examine her back and was horrified, she looked like she had a fight with a Hippogriff.

"Fucks sake, he just can't control himself, can he!?" Hermione muttered to herself. _Well you weren't complaining, Missy. You were screaming for more, if I remember rightly,_ that know-it-all mind of hers retorted.

She opened her medicine cabinet and rummaged through, trying to find a pain relief potion. After removing everything from the cupboard and inspecting every label, she realised she had completely run out and had nothing remotely close to helping with the uncomfortable aches that hummed through her most intimate parts. She huffed and picked up her towel, drying herself whilst she found something to wear. After her extended shower, she didn't have too long to get ready. Ginny and Luna had roped her into going to a champagne brunch in Muggle London. Frankly, with how she was feeling, she didn't fancy drinking but she couldn't wait to see her friends. She dressed in a cute knee-length sundress and sat herself at her dressing table to finish getting ready.

One of her muggle friends had introduced her to a new hair treatment, which mostly tamed her frizzy hair. It tamed it enough that all she needed to do after washing was dry her hair with her wand and smooth it over with a couple of drops of Sleakeazy's and it was good to go. She applied light make-up, mainly to cover her tiredness, and put on a pair of heeled wedges before she stood in front of her full length mirror. She applied glamours to hide the marks all over her body. She gave a full turn, making sure nothing could be seen before she strapped her wand in its holster and put on her denim jacket, making her way out of the house. She walked a bit until she reached a secluded alley, where she could apparate to their agreed meeting spot. As she popped back into existence, Ginny and Luna also appeared. The girls gave each other quick hugs and made their way out of the alley and down the street towards their hotel destination.

They were shown to their seats and immediately began catching up on the usual things; what they have done in the week since their last meeting, who have they seen etc. The entire time, Luna kept looking Hermione over, squinting slightly and looking at her from different angles. As it was Luna, neither woman took too much notice of the strange movements for a good 10 minutes, continuing their conversation, until Luna hummed to herself, completely out of context with the conversation, raising her eyebrow and sitting back.

"So Hermione, what have you _actually _been up to?" She asked, smirking at her friend.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean, I told you…"

"And I know you're lying, 'Mione," Luna smiled. "Do you want to just tell us, or…" she leaned forward to whisper, "shall I remove your glamours?"

Ginny gasped, "Glamours!? 'Mione, why are you wearing glamours? You need to give us all the details now!"

"I'm not wearing glamours, guys," Hermione spluttered, "what makes you think I'm wearing glamours?"

"I've been staring at you for 10 minutes, Hermione," Luna smiled. "The dabberblimps are crawling all over you, disguising whatever you're trying to hide. They are so small I almost missed them."

"Come on 'Mione, it's obviously only a couple of love bites, right? You can show us!" Ginny said, taking Hermione's hand. "Sometimes Harry gets a little carried away and…"

Hermione grimaced, "Gin, I've told you before, I really don't need to know the intimate details of my brother's sex life."

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes, "Fine. But I need to know about yours! Come on 'Mione!"

"There's nothing to tell…"

Luna chuckled, "If there's nothing to tell, why are the dabberblimps covering your entire body? They aren't just covering little sections like normal."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Whole body? 'Mione, what happened? Are you ok?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm fine, really. I was just…"

"Taming the dragon again, weren't you?" Luna finished for Hermione.

"Again, 'Mione," Ginny groaned. "Why?"

Hermione sighed, "I…"

*2 NIGHTS EARLIER*

It was still early on in the night, the lights in the club were flashing and the music was pumping. Sweaty bodies gyrated in time with the music, creating a wave of movement throughout the crowd. On the edge of the dancefloor, Hermione broke free and stumbled in the direction of the bar. She was with her muggle friends for their standard Friday night out. She had already drank quite a bit and was feeling a buzz, but she knew she could handle a few more. She pushed her way through the crowd of thirsty punters and leaned against the bar, fighting to get the attention of the few stressed bar workers.

After a few minutes, she was finally able to make her order and stood down whilst it was being prepared. All of a sudden she felt hands run down her waist and over her arse before arms wrapped around her. She rolled her eyes as she felt the man's breath on her neck.

"Shane…"

"Oh, come on, Granger! Do I _look_ like a Shane!?" The man whined. Hermione gasped and turned to face the man, instantly recognising him. "So… What's a witch like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, smirking down at the woman before him.

"Your memory can't be that bad, Malfoy," Hermione responded. "You spent years reminding me of my muggle heritage. So I'll ask you… What's a wizard like you doing in a place like this?"

"Sampling the nightlife, Granger."

"Oh come off it. Even though you've been a model citizen since the end of the war… Why the hell are you out alone in the muggle world?"

"I'm not alone, am I? You're here." Draco reached down and placed a piece of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"What's this, Malfoy? You followed me here?"

"No," Draco jumped in, "Well, if you must know… I… Well, I missed you, ok?!"

"Draco Malfoy misses me, huh?" Hermione smirked. "I saw you with that French model the other day, didn't look like you were missing me then."

"Yeah but…"

"And wasn't it last week when you were with that Swedish…"

"Ok, ok, I get it 'Mione. You know what I mean." Draco groaned and looked at the woman laughing at his expense. "Seriously, do you have to do this every time?"

"Why not? It's fun to tease you when you get all sentimental and 'I missed you'," Hermione smirked, paying for her drink and taking a quick sip.

"You say that like this happens often," Draco stated, taking the drink from her hands.

"That's because it does, Draco. Every few months you get bored and seek me out intentionally spouting shit like you 'miss me' and you 'wanted to see me'."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine. You've made your point, but come on, we have fun, don't we? Every time we happen to run into each other…"

"Or you stalk me," Hermione cut in.

"Oh, don't act like you haven't done it before! Anyway, why don't we get out of here?" Draco ran his hands through Hermione's hair and held onto the back of her neck, a devious smile on his face.

"I can't just leave, Draco. I have friends here…"

"Who? This Shane you mentioned?"

"Among others," Hermione replied. "Wait, are you jealous?"

Draco scoffed, "Of course not. I could have anyone I want. I _do_ have anyone I want." Draco stepped forward and pressed Hermione up against the bar, arms locking her in. "Tonight, I want you." And with that, he swooped down and captured her lips. It was chaste but it was all she needed to change her mind.

"Let me just say goodbye to my friends, ok? They'll worry," she asked against his lips.

"Sure, let me get your coat, I'll meet you by the door," he smiled, holding his hand out.

Hermione placed her cloakroom ticket in his hand and made her way back onto the dancefloor where her friends were. She bade them all goodbye, saying that she needed a slightly earlier night since she remembered something needed to be done the following morning. Whilst suspicious, they all let her go, requesting she let them know when she is home safe. After a last wave, Hermione made her way through the club and up to the main entrance, where Draco was just putting on his coat and picking up hers.

They made their way arm-in-arm through muggle London until they made it to a safe apparating spot. Draco placed his hand around Hermione's waist before they disappeared with a 'pop', quickly reappearing in front of Draco's home. After the war, Malfoy Manor had been seized by the Ministry. Whilst Lucius was imprisoned, Draco and his mother had been able to remove any personal effects, with Ministry supervision, and allowed the doors to be closed for good. Neither wanted to live in the memory of the horrors that had occurred in the Manor. Whilst his mother had chosen to settle in Brittany, France, Draco had chosen to build a large cottage (if that's what you'd even call it) in Hambleton, Peterborough. It was quiet and picturesque. The perfect escape.

They made their way into the house, giving their coats to the waiting elf, and went straight through to the bedroom. Hermione immediately took off her shoes and took the ready glass of wine from Draco, walking around the familiar bed and to the balcony. As Draco joined her and they took their seats, she chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny, bookworm?" He asked.

"If my friends, wizarding friends that is, knew I was here… Well, they keep talking way too much, they say I should give you up."

"Oh yeah? So they know about us?" Draco asked.

"Ginny and Luna know. Well, I can't keep anything from Luna." Hermione replied, taking a sip of her wine. "One of her little creatures told her that I was with you after the first time. You know how she is. What she says makes no sense but you understand exactly what she means. Don't get me started on if Harry and Ron found out."

"Please don't mention those two dunderheads in my house. It just ruins the mood."

Hermione laughed, "Mood? What mood?"

Draco placed his glass down on the table and slid from his seat. He settled himself on his knees in front of Hermione and pulled her crossed legs open. Open legs with such a short skirt left Draco with the perfect view of Hermione's lace barely-there panties. He licked his lips and ran his hands up her thighs. "This mood." He lifted one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder, punctuating everything with nips up her inner thigh, "Me. You. A couple of drinks." Draco gripped Hermione's hips and pulled her forward onto the edge of her seat and placed a kiss to the outside of her panties. Looking up, he smirked, "The best kind of mood, don't you think?"

All Hermione could do was nod in agreement as Draco pulled her panties aside and pushed two fingers inside her, feeling her already wet in anticipation. She gasped at the intrusion and instantly rolled her hips to maximise the feeling he was giving her. Draco lifted himself and captured her lips, pressing himself as close as he could, his hips pushing his fingers deeper. Hermione grabbed hold of either side of Draco's face, keeping him in place as she fucked herself on his fingers, his mouth swallowing every one of her moans.

Draco soon added a third finger and started to curl them up inside her pussy, making her throw her head back and moan loudly, "Fuck, Draco!" Hermione ground herself harder on his fingers, forcing him as deep as he could go.

As Hermione got closer to orgasm, Draco quickened the pace of his fingers and moved forward again to take Hermione's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard, making Hermione scream as the contact tipped her over the edge, her walls clamping down on Draco's fingers, spasming as she rode out her orgasm. Draco sat back and pulled his fingers from her quivering cunt, taking in the view. Hermione was laid back, breathing heavily with blood running down her chin from her swollen lip. Whilst she regained her breath, he stood and leaned over her, wiping the blood from her chin.

"Still like it then, huh?" He asked.

"Of course," she replied, licking the blood off of Draco's thumb.

"Good, because I'm not finished with you yet."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the bedroom, where they enjoyed the pleasure of each other for the rest of the night. They fucked all over Draco's house, in every room, on every surface. Draco even took her arse outside by the pool as the sun was coming up. When physical exhaustion started taking over, they settled in Draco's bed with breakfast.

"This is nice, isn't it," Hermione noted, stretching out her aching muscles.

Draco nodded, placing his tea on the bedside table, "Yeah it is. We always have fun together."

"Yeah, but that's all it is, isn't it. Fun," Hermione continued. "You're not catching feelings on me, are you?"

Draco laughed, "'Course not. I like having my options firmly open." Draco rolled over and faced Hermione, "I'm a single man. You're a single woman." He ghosted his fingers up her naked thigh. "When we get together passions run quite high."

Hermione placed the food tray on the floor and straddled Draco's lap. "They do indeed. Though I do think this needs to happen more often, don't you?"

Draco ran his hands up and down Hermione's back, "Yeah, you think so?" Draco gripped Hermione's arse and ground their hips together, rubbing his hardening cock between her slick folds.

"I'm making deals with the devil," Hermione whispered, leaning forward to nibble Draco's collarbone, "I know it's gonna get me in trouble." She nipped at Draco's ear before leaning back and lining his cock up and sinking down hard.

"We haven't slept yet, Granger."

"And we aren't going to yet," she replied, setting the pace for the rest of the day. They were lost in each other, ignoring all contact from the outside world. The only reason Hermione eventually left was that she knew she had plans with Ginny and Luna and in all honesty, she was red raw all over and knew she wouldn't be able to sit right for a while. After the first time, Draco decided he would have her arse as much as he could. They parted with a promise to meet up soon and a slap after Draco suggested they involve one of his other lady friends.

*Back at Afternoon Tea*

Ginny sat there with her mouth wide like a gaping fish whilst Luna just smirked and giggled lightly. They knew Hermione enjoyed her single life but the story had been a bit more than eye-opening. Hermione looked between her two friends waiting for who would talk first. She couldn't believe that she had gone into that much detail but the threat of having her glamours removed kind of forced her into it. She didn't want them to see the bruises and bite marks and think something bad.

"'Mione, are you serious? Again?! You and Malfoy..." Ginny began.

"Gin, there is no me and Malfoy. We have fun, then I go home. That's it. There is no us."

Luna chuckled, "You definitely sound like you have fun, Hermione," she smiled.

Ginny shook her head, "But this is Malfoy, 'Mione. Why him? You know what he was like!?"

"Yes, I know what he's like! You know what he _was_ like," Hermione replied. "He's different now. You know he's been supporting everything possible to rebuild this community."

"To look good!" Ginny cut in, "he's still that slimy snake…"

"Ginny, enough. I'm fucking him, not marrying him. There is nothing special between us except some fantastic sex."

"But 'Mione, is he really worth it?" Ginny gripped Hermione's hand reassuringly.

"Gin, I appreciate what you're saying, I really do. But seriously, if anything, I'm using him for his cock. That's it."

Ginny sighed and smiled, "If you're sure."

Luna smiled at her friends, "I'm sure you have a lot more stories you can tell. Our time is done here, how about we go have a few drinks elsewhere and continue this story?"

Hermione finished the last of her drink and shook her head, "I can't. I need to go to the apothecary and then I'm going to sleep."

Luna whined, "Oh come on, 'Mione! Please!"

"Luna, I was there all night, and all day, that boy's got me walking side to side."


End file.
